matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanic Rising
The Titanic Rising is a cosmic event involving the alignments of Jupiter, Saturn and Titan, which allows a weakened portion of energy from the Dark Star to hit the Earth. History Early History At a currently unknown point in Earth's history, the Super-Ancient Beings discovered the Dark Sun, and learned that the gas planets Jupiter and Saturn, as well as the latter's moon Titan, blocked the Dark Sun's deadly radiation from striking the Earth. Furthermore, they discovered there would be occasions when Jupiter, Saturn and Titan combined gravitational fields would bend the Dark Sun's "light" enough that it would become weakened and non-deadly, so that as it hit the Earth it would not do the planet any harm. However, the Super-Ancients predicted that the would be certain periods at the end of the alignment event when the three celestial objects would move out of alignment just enough to allow the Dark Sun's energy to hit the Earth with full force, enough to cause severe geological activity and wipe out all living things on the planets surface. Recognising the threat posed by the zero-point energy field, the Super-Ancients constructed a machine that would repel it before it came too close to the planet. This machine would utilise the six Pillars, which were designed to be set at their assigned Vertex during the Titanic Rising, though the last Pillar was set to be placed at the moment the Dark Sun's full radiation was upon the Earth. Though they were able to prevent the Dark Star from approaching in their time, the Super-Ancient Beings realised that even after they were gone from the Earth (by extinction, or otherwise departing the planet), there may yet be intelligent life on Earth. To this end, they made the prevention of the Dark Star the second of five trials which would allow them to determine if a new sentient species did arise and were worthy of existing. In the course of preparing the trial, the Super-Ancients constructed a monument which, when used in conjunction with the Firestone during a Titanic Rising would reveal the locations of the Vertices that comprised the Machine. While the Titanic Risings would continue to occur over several million years, at some point (though whether this occurred before or after the Super-Ancients managed to repel the Dark Sun is unknown) the full power of the Dark Sun's energy destroyed a small planet between Mars and Jupiter at the end of the era's Titanic Rising. Before The Six Sacred Stones During the early 19th century, the French emperor Napoléon Bonaparte's interest in astronomy led him to become aware of a lag in Jupiter and Saturn's orbits. After consulting with the brilliant mathematician Pierre-Simon Laplace, the pair concluded the occurrences of Jupiter, Saturn and Titan's alignment events, and also came to suspect the existence of the Dark Sun. During the period between Bonaparte and Laplace's discussion and the early 21st century, other astronomers also predicted the Titanic Rising event and would publish findings on the cosmic event, unaware of its true significance. At some stage during his research into the Machine, Max Epper learned of the importance of the Titanic Rising and its relationship to the Altar Stone of Stonehenge and the placings of the first five Pillars. The astronomy-loving young boy Alby Calvin would learn about the Titanic Rising event during his own studies before he turned twelve. The Six Sacred Stones . The Five Greatest Warriors . Trivia . Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Events